


Kinda Bashful, Isn't He?

by curlysue28



Category: One Direction
Genre: Disney, Forts, M/M, Sick Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its literally just fluff, ur welcome hayley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysue28/pseuds/curlysue28
Summary: harry gets a cold and louis takes care of him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 28





	Kinda Bashful, Isn't He?

The sun was shining down on the crisp, white sheets of their shared bedroom and the subtle sound of rain hitting the balcony outside the Princess Park Manor resulted in Harry slowly opening his eyes, groaning as he lifted himself on his elbows. He glanced at the side of the bed on his left and frowned at the cold, empty sheets. He heard the faint tapping of Louis' socked feet in the kitchen and the poppy rumble of Katy Perrys' Teenage Dream, smiling to himself as he imagined his boy dancing around the counter tops. He got out of bed and groaned, feeling like utter shit. It was the Wednesday after they returned from Leeds Festival and everything hurt. He already knew he was gonna get sick when he saw Louis shivering next to him, walking around the damp grass in a tank top in the middle of August. Being the amazing boyfriend he is, he offered Louis his coat and is now suffering the consequences.

He wrapped himself in their duvet and stumbled into the kitchen in nothing but Louis' old trackies. When he turned the corner he saw Louis' shaking his bum, humming along to whatever song was playing on his laptop. Louis turned around to face Harry in one smooth motion and jumped, hand covering his heart as he laughed, "Shi- jesus Haz you scared me" he smiled. Harry grumbled a laugh and made is way to the bar, "Sorry" he said mid sniffle. Louis' smile dropped to a frown and his face enveloped in a worried sadness when he noticed Harry's state. "Are you feeling alright, baby?" he asked, worry still present in the lines on his forehead as he placed a cuppa in front of him. Harry laughed as Louis placed a hand on his sweaty forehead, "Umm, I've been better" he said. "Aw baby, you're burning up" Louis said, removing his hand and rubbing Harry's back. "Here," he says "take this and go lay down. I'll be there in a minute with some soup and cuddles." He kisses his cheek and hands him the mug. Harry blushes, following Louis' orders and making his way down the hallway into the bedroom.

\---

Louis comes in not even five minutes later with a glass of water and a couple different choices of allergy and cold medicine, his own cuppa, and his laptop tucked under his arm. "Okay, so you are not to leave this bed until you are fully healed. I'm taking care of my baby. " he orders, setting the water on the side table and climbing under the covers, laptop now perched on his knees. Harry feels himself heat up even more (if that's even possible) and stares in awe at his gorgeous boy, hair still a mess from sleep. How did he ever get so lucky? he wondered, curling himself onto Louis' chest and watching him search through his movie collection on his laptop. "Sooo," Louis sings "choices are either Bambi, Fantasia, or Alice In Wonderland. We're obviously watching all three but you get first pick Mr. Snotty Pants." Louis states as he looks down at Harry laying on his chest, fingers finding their way through his unruly brown, curls. He is, and always will be, a complete sucker for his boys curls. Even if they are matted down with sweat on his forehead. Harry hums and chooses Fantasia, "because it's the easiest to fall asleep too" he says with a smirk, watching Louis' offended gasp. Fantasia is Louis' favorite Disney movie and God help anyone who disrespected it. Except Harry, of course. Harry could do or say anything to Louis and Louis would still look at him like he hung the moon and the stars. 

They made their way down the list of Disney movies, singing along to the songs and Harry mouthing every single word to Bambi. It was ridiculously endearing if you ask Louis. Eventually Harry's breathing began to slow and he fell asleep enveloped in Louis' arms. Louis laid as still as possible, careful not to wake the beautiful boy in his arms. Admiring his soft lips and the way his eyes danced under his eyelashes, the subtle red tint in his cheeks. Nothing will ever be stronger than his love for Harry. Even covered in sweat, drooling on his favorite t-shirt, and snoring louder than a freight train; he will take care of his baby for the rest of his life. 

A good hour and a half passes, Louis scrolling mindlessly through his Twitter feed, before he removes himself from the sleeping pile of sickness next to him and makes his way to the bathroom. He grabs a lighter from the drawer and lights a couple candles before turning on the faucet on the bathtub and dumping in a good amount of bubbles and other at home remedies he learned from his mom. As the hot water falls, he makes his way into the bedroom to check on Harry, thankfully still passed out on their bed. The tub reaches half way full, just the right temperature, before he turns off the tap and he falls back into the covers with Harry. Slowly rubbing circles on his shoulder and back to wake him up, his bright green eyes flutter open and a small smile covers his face when he sees Louis next to him, "Hi" he says, voice raspy from sleep, "Hi sleepyhead, lets get you up" Louis says grabbing Harry's hand and helping him out of bed. They walk together side by side, Louis rubbing small circles on the soft skin under Harry arms making him blush. He leads him into the dimly lit bathroom and helps him out of his clothes and into the bath. "Here you go darling, take your time in here and relax, I'll come check on you in a little bit." Louis says, laying a soft clean towel on the counter and pressing a kiss on his forehead. "Ok," says Harry, slowly looking up at Louis in the doorway with a dopey smile "I love you."

\---

Louis is breaking a sweat pulling all of the blankets and pillows he can find from every corner of their flat. Placing them side-by-side on the ground and moving chairs and stools in a somewhat rectangle before throwing the blankets haphazardly over them, creating one the his best pillow forts ever if he does say so himself. He makes a few touches to the inside of the fort, setting up his laptop and a fan so Harry doesn't get too hot, before he steps into the kitchen to microwave some chicken soup and put the kettle on for some lemon and chamomile tea. Once everything is perfect, he skips back to the bathroom and slowly opens the door, seeing Harry with his head thrown back on the edge of the porcelain tub. His eyes are closed and his brown hair is dark and wet, mated to the back of his neck. Lips parted looking like the epitome of relaxation, Louis shuts the door before stepping into their room to grab another clean pair of his own track bottoms and an old band t-shirt and opens the door again. Harry looks up this time, seeing Louis in the doorway making his heart do a backflip, he sits up and Louis hands him the towel. Harry's blush rises when he stands up and sees Louis, "Like what you see?" he says, smirking. Louis coughs "I-um..." eyes following the soft lines of his boys hips, small droplets of water falling down his red skin, hot from the water "always" he breathes. Harry blushes and takes the change of clothes from Louis' trembling hands. He pulls up the trackies over his bum and steps closer to Louis, placing his hands on the back of his neck and kisses him on the corner of his cheekbone, mouth making his way down to his ear "thank you for taking care of me Lou, I feel a lot better." Louis sucks in a sharp breath and wraps his arms around Harry waist, "Nothing I'd rather be doing" he says "now c'mon, I wanna show you something." 

Louis strolls into the living area, Harry trailing not far behind with his hand in Louis' own, a little more pep in his step compared to earlier in the day. He smiles wide, eyes crinkling in the way that makes Louis fall in love over and over again, when he sees the fort. He barrels past Louis, giggling and taking in his surroundings. Louis goes into the kitchen, carrying a tray with two cups of tea, soup, and some leftover takeout for himself. Harry pats the pile of blankets next to him for Louis to sit, more Disney movies queued up for them to watch, and takes the cuppa Louis offers him. Louis sits next to Harry, watching him blow on the steaming cup in front of his face before taking a sip. He gazes up at Louis through sleepy eyes and smiles, "Perfect." he says. Louis smirks and presses play on the laptop, the opening scene of Robin Hood beginning to play throughout their fort. They dive into the food and share soft glances back and forth, Harry commenting on the movie every couple of minutes. "I really don't know how to thank for you today" Harry says, "you take such good care of me, Lou. I love you." Louis cuddles closer to Harry, there dishes discarded to the side, and presses a kiss to his forehead, "It's no problem, love. You know I'd do anything for you." Louis says. Harry's smile reaches his eyes and he leans forward to kiss Louis, "Wait-" Louis says, putting a hand on Harry's chest, "you're sick. I love you but I don't really want your germs, baby." Harry frowns and begins to giggle like a maniac. "Oi- What are you laughin' at?" Louis says, jokingly pushing Harry away. "I stopped feeling sick after the first nap." Harry says, smile growing into a smirk before pressing a hard, but soft kiss on Louis parted lips. 


End file.
